Memory of Dollgarden 2
Event Start: 3/23/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 3/29/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction Quest through the story, defeating bosses and genocide raids for EP! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Get raid butt so you can sneak into the hot springs and spy on scantily clad androids. Team Ranking Rewards Completion Rewards Get these from advancing the story, defeating bosses, and kicking Raid butt. Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Lipinski from (1.25x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various Memory of Dollgarden 2 summons and Spring Reward Shop 2015: Story * Episode 3 Narrator: 4th Ave. -- Again, we travel back in time... Mei: "I'm here! I'm here!" Narrator: Mei traveled to 4th Ave. a town of iron and rust on her own. Steam shoots out randomly from a network of pipes, and blunt mechanical sounds fill the air. Mei is astounded from the stark difference between 3rd Ave., the clean, safe town that she calls home. Mei: "Uh...Somewhere where there are people... The market! Let's go!" Narrator: Hurriedly she heads to the market... Mei: "!!! Can this be... All cleaning robots?!" Narrator: Mei is mesmerized by the variety of robots in the market. It was truly paradise! ...for Mei, at least. Mei: "Aww. Awwwww. That tiny one is adorable. But this pink one with lights is irresistible. And this...! This one is...! OMG!" Narrator: Thud Mei: "Oh, please excuse me." ???: "No worries... Yawn... So sleepy." Narrator: It was an android that looked awfully sleepy. ???: "...You like cleaning robots, eh?" Mei: "Ah... Yes, I do." ???: "...Hm. Then follow me." Narrator: The android lead to a quiet ally away from the markets. There she saw... Mei: "What is this place?!" ???: "I know you take good care of the cleaning robots." Mei: "...?" ???: "In Electro, countless cleaning robots are created. Then used by humans and androids like disposable items." Mei: "Hmmm." ???: "However the connection you create is different." Mei: "... ..." ???: "I was inspired by the relationship you created. And that is why I entrust this one with you." Mei: "...This robot? ...! It is huge!" ???: "Isn't it adorable? Come, say hello." Narrator: With that the lights on the robot lit up and 'he' awoke. Spike: "... ... How do you do." Mei: "... ... ... ... Spike" Spike: "!" Mei: "I am Miss Mei. And you will be my Spike from this day forward!" Spike: "Spike... Yes, I am Spike from today. Miss Mei, it will be an honor serving you. Spike, the pleasure is all mine." Narrator: And so the two met. At the entrance after the Daji sisters and Spike fled. Mei crumbled to her knees in despair. L: "Mei..." Mei: "Will 3rd Ave. be taken over by those foxes? I can't base to lose anymore family...My spike...!!" player_name: (Now that we learnt of Mei's past, I understand that cleaning robots saved her in a time of despair. However, fate cruelly took Spike from her again...) Narrator: SLAP! player_name: "?!" Narrator: A sharp sound echoes through the floor. player_name: (Unable to decipher what was going on...I soon understood that Neo had slapped Mei across her face.) Neo: "If you don't want to lose him, fight for him! Things have changed! You are no longer alone! Now you have friends that will help you overcome this crisis. There is no time for tears! We still have a chance! Get a grip, Mei! Mayor Mei!" Mei: "Neo... Yes. I am no longer alone. I have Spike, the Guards...and I have Master Walter!!" Neo: "Huh...?! Whatever. As long as you are back on your feet. Come on! user_name. L!" player_name: We nod and follow Neo. (3rd Ave took good care of me. Mei & Spike always helped me. Now it is time for me to return the favor.) L: "This is a teat jerker! A real drama!" player_name: (True! Nothing this dramatic has happened to us in a while.) Mei's Guard: "Miss Mei! Miss Mei!" Narrator: Several cleaning robots appear from behind the curtains. Mei: "Peach! Cerulean! You were safe!" Peach: "We did as we were told. We hid away when scary people came to the mansion." Cerulean: "Others tried to hide too. But were all found and taken away." Peach: "I am so sorry, Miss Mei. I was too afraid to go and protect them." Mei: "No... No... I am glad you are safe." Neo: "My, my. Spike is no the only bright one. The others are all intelligent too!" Mei: "All thanks to my education and training." Neo: "If you say so." Mei: "It's time to rescue Spike! Huzzah!" * Episode 4 player_name: (Finally we corner Daji to the depths of the mansion.) Pipa Jing: "Sis...! We are in a tight spot here!" Daji: "Geez... I guess I have no choice. I will give up with out a fight this time." Jiutou Zhiji Jing: "We give up! Here is the white flag. See?" Narrator: Out of no where, the sisters whisk out a white flag and wave it around signing for their defeat. Spike: "Thank you, Miss Mei. I am so happy." Mei: "What are you talking about. I am never letting you go! It is my duty as your master to protect you." Spike: "Miss Mei... Miss Mei... I am so..." Narrator: Mei and Spike embrace and celebrate their reunion. Mei gives the 3 sisters a sharp glance. Mei: "You three better never try to do something like this ever again." Daji: "Sure, sure! It's getting lame anyways. I will take a dip in the hot springs and get going." player_name: (Lost interest already?) Narrator: Grasp! player_name: "!?" Daji suddenly grabbed my arm with quite a grip. Daji: "But...I kinda like you, player_name! I loooove intelligent architects. Why don't you become my servant? Huh?" Neo: "!!! No! You haven't learnt your lesson yet, you witch?" Daji: "Awww. So scarryyy. You do know that androids get wrinkles too? Frowning makes horrible lines you know. Neo: "How dare you! I should let you know that..." player_name: (That was close... I slowly step away from the two arguing androids.) Narrator: And thus peace was restored in 3rd Ave. L: "And we all lived happily ever after!" Narrator: Further back in time... ???: "Yawn... That fox finally left." Spike: "... ..." ???: "Did I wake you? I just shushed away a customer who was interested in purchasing you. I sent her away though." Spike: "... ..." ???: "Thousand-Year-Old Vixen...I see no future between the two of you. But very soon your partner will arrive to grant you a wonderful future so stay put for now, ok? ...Good night." Spike: "... I understand. ...Sleep mode." Narrator: END